Losing Control
by mana0819
Summary: Co-written by Jess (SpikedAngel) and mana0819. PWP. Spangel slash. Someone gets punished...


**Losing Control**

Authors: Jess (SpikedAngel) and mana0819

Disclaimer: We don't owe Spike or Angel. We are just playing with them. hehe.

Rating: R

Pairing: Angel/Spike (duh!)

Summary: Someone get punished... Spangel PWP.

* * *

Angel reaches out and tilts Spike's face up, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Spike wraps an arm around Angel's waist, pressing their bodies together. Spike presses his tongue against Angel's mouth, begging entrance. 

Angel responds by parting his lips slightly allowing Spike to slide his tongue into Angel's mouth and curl it around Angel's tongue. Spike breaks the kiss and grabs Angel's wrists and ties his hands behind him and manacles his feet on the bed...... legs wide open, waiting for Spike.

Angel looks at Spike with pleading eyes but Spike is determined to make him beg. Spike presses himself behind Angel's back and kisses his sire's nape and asks him what he wants whilst he breathes a hot breath into Angel's ear, sending shivers down Angel's spine and licks the edge of his earlobe.

Angel can't help moaning Spike's name loudly. He feel's himself getting rock hard. Spike notices and grins wickedly, licking his lips.

Angel can't think anything with his mind turning to mush.

"Please....please....Spike....please."

Spike grins even wider, "Since you asked so nicely, Peaches." Spike climbs on top of Angel and straddles his waist, kissing his chest. Spike moves his body lower so they're rubbing up against each other and continues kissing Angel all over his body, occasionally biting him softly with his human teeth.

He stops at Angel's peaking nipples then asks "you like to be touched here, don't ya? Which do ya want, Peaches? My hand? Or my tongue?"

"...Tongue…" Angel moans.

"What, peaches? I couldn't catch you well..."

"Tongue," Angel pants louder, taking in unneeded gasps of air.

A huge smirk is on Spike's face. He licks Angel's right nipple lightly with the tip of his tongue.

"Spiiike!" Angel yells, arching into the mattress, "Mooorrree," he hisses.

Spike covers Angel's nipple with his lips and licks it as if he was licking a sweet candy. Angel wriggles underneath him, now completely hard and throbbing, almost pulsating.

Spike's hand travel's down Angel's chest and trails lower down.

Angel gasps and tries to reach Spike but the manacles hold him back. "I want you, Spike. I _need_ you."

"I know, pet." Spike looks straight at Angel. His eyes meet Angel's begging eyes dark with lust.

Angel groans, needing Spike like humans need air.

Spike's hand reaches for the nest dark curls.

Angel cries out, almost coming at the feel of Spike's hands touching him.

"God yes. Spike.... please... I need more...." Angel's eyes tightly shut feeling the tenderness of Spike's touch.

Spike is only too happy to comply and wraps his hands around Angel's weeping cock and flickers his tongue against the beads of precum forming.

Angel tries to break free from the manacles at this heavenly sensation

he _needed_ to touch his Spike.

Spike looks up at Angel, loving the way he can't control himself.

He extends his tongue and wraps it around Angel's cock, being rewarded by Angel making a noise that sounds somewhat animalistic.

Angel feels he won't last long enough if Spike was sucking him with his experienced mouth and looking at him with those lustful eyes.

Angel reaches his arms out and tenses his muscles, calling up all the strength in his body and pulls at the manacles, breaking one arm free.

He entangles his long fingers in Spike's soft silk blond hair not pushing him hard toward his cock but encouraging him. Spike loves the way Angel loses control. He relaxes his throat muscles and takes Angel deeper in his mouth. Angel moan's loudly and Spike starts humming using his throat muscle.

Angel feels his balls tightening at the sensation of Spike's mouth humming around his cock. "Oh god. Spike...I need to... Spike... I'm coming...."

Angel comes strongly in Spike's mouth. Spike swallows Angel's semen all delightedly and licks him clean until he can feel him softening.

* * *

OK. So how was it? Me and Jess were just talking online and I don't remember who was first, but we started writing this. Hehe. We hope you guys liked it!! 


End file.
